


Bloodbenders Build a Levee

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending, Child Abuse, Dark, Embedded Video, Gen, Horror, Imprisonment, Murder-Suicide, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To bloodbend is to take <strike>back</strike> control.</p><p>Natalie Merchant's "Build a Levee", as performed live in San Diego on March 30, 2002.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodbenders Build a Levee




End file.
